


Play Your Way and My Way

by Deca_Suffrage



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Leaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deca_Suffrage/pseuds/Deca_Suffrage
Summary: Kuroko looks on as his light leaves.





	Play Your Way and My Way

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Last Game. I hated the ending. I don't like sad things.

Kuroko glazed at his light.

His light that was leaving. He wouldn't be coming back for a while.

Kuroko was happy for him. He was going to live his dream and become a NBA player.

Kuroko prayed that he would succeed.

He also prayed that he wouldn't forget those who he was living behind.

Yosen with Murasakibara and Himuro, Torou with Aomine, Shutoku with Midorima and Takao, Kajiou with Kise and Kasamatsu, Razukan with Akashi.

Seirin.

He hoped to god that he wouldn't forget them.

He thrust out his arm in the direction of his light.

Kagami had better play everyone's way.

If he didn't...only god would be able to save him.

Play your way, Kagami-kun.

But play my way too.


End file.
